Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Guides So editors understand, while a lack of content on most pages is grounds for deletion, this does not apply to public roleplaying guides (assuming that the guides are appropriate for the wiki). Stub articles about characters, custom races/locations/stories, and other similar exclusive topics can only be filled in by the individuals who are personally involved with that topic, which is usually limited to one or two people, are the only pages that apply to this short-means-delete situation. The rationale for this is that, if those few people do not fill in the page, no one else is able to and the stub will remain undeveloped indefinitely (and often forever, in the case of people who start a page and completely forget to finish it or stop playing). Guides of most kinds, on the other hand, are public information not exclusive to single individuals. They only remain stubs so long as no one has gotten around to filling them in, and their development - like articles on most normal wikias - isn't dependant on one single editor's motivation. That said, a guide article about a topic that is inappropriate for the wiki, like a guide to an ooc location (which is available on the runescape wiki) or a guide to roleplaying in World of Warcraft are still viable deletion candidates. SsVivid (talk) 17:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) What if there is already an article about it on RuneScape Wiki, my dear? Is it okay to let an article exist simply because it was completely rewritten from scratch from a roleplay-point-of-view? I'd like an answer to this as soon as possible please. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 18:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I assume you're talking about guides to ooc locations in your question, since that's the example I gave. Documents recounting a character's in-character perspective/observations about a location are more than welcome, especially as sub-articles of a character article (e.g. rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dion Magnan/Journal Entries). Details about a city or location that have been changed from their natural in-game condition under the command of a certain leader are appropriate when added to their respective historical articles (e.g. changes made to Ardougne Castle made by King Max listed in King Max's section of the history article, or changes made to Citharede Abbey while under the control of Academy of Heroes listed in the AoH article). Really, these things are all alright so long as they are properly filed, but none of them would really be considered guides. As for articles that only serve to say, "this is what this place is," like, "Varrock is a city in northern Misthalin that is home to the grand exchange," with exclusively ooc information, that belongs on RS Wiki. Clear it up? SsVivid (talk) 20:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dion's candidates for deletion I added a few articles to the list of candidates for deletion. Hopefully these additions to the list will be reviewed and it will be decided if they are being deleted or not. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 20:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree to all of those except Pimpshra, which is a humor page. Humor pages aren't up for deletion. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 22:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Understood. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 00:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Never shall we get rid of the Pimpshra. -Rafe62 (talk) 01:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Raltin Avarr decided that my recording info on the Pharaohs of Sophanem was somehow unhelpful? I dont know if this is a personal vendetta he has or what, but its very annoying, especially when what I am doing is for the community.